My version of Midnight Sun
by MeganAmberCullen
Summary: Twilight from Edward Cullen's perspective DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...sadly.
1. Chapter 1

I chuckled as I heard yet another thought concerning the new girl, Isabella Swan, from Mike Newton. Isabella Swan. This one had a bed, fuzzy handcuffs, and a few techniques that I thought to be illegal in the United States.

_**Alice**__: Ugh, Edward. Hello?? Earth to Eddie!! _

I glanced over at Alice. "Yes, my darling sister?"

**Alice: **_Can you read anything from the new girl's mind yet? _

I gave a frustrated look. "No. It's like she is blocking me out or something. I can't hear anything at all..."

**Alice: **_Haha, really? Maybe she is brain dead!_

I sighed, "Alice, you are an interesting little girl. You, know that?"

_Edward Cullen?_

I automatically responded to having my name thought as if it was called out loud. It was that absolutely horrid young lady, Jessica Stanley. Thinking of when I was a freshman when she tried to flirt with me, I chuckled.

"Oh no, he never dates." Jessica said it out loud this time. She was frowning, she hated that she never had a chance with me. I tried to cover up my laughs with fake coughs, but that didn't work. Rosalie turned around and slapped me upside the back of my head. "Stop making so much noise. I don't get why you think humans are so funny." She glared at me.

**Jessica: **_Wow, I can't believe she has a chance with him! Edward is totally out of her league. As, a matter of fact, I've never seen him with any girl. Oh my God. He must be gay!!_

I snarled at her thought, I neither was nor ever will be gay.

Looking back to her table I realized who she was talking about. It was Isabella Swan, the new face in Forks. She was so attractive. Bella's skin was almost as pale as a vampire; I started to laugh about what she told the unattractive chess club boy. Her mother was part albino. After that I believed that she was the snappy, sarcastic, mean kind of human, but she never made any other comment like that again, and I had to admit even the one she did make wasn't that bad.

"You like Isabella don't you, Edward?" Jasper said.

"Her name is Bella. As a matter of fact, I WILL never fall in love with a human. I'm just so curious. Her mind isn't open like everyone else's is. It's like she is a different frequency or something." I felt a huge wave if calmness go over my rage and irritation. "Thanks Jazz."

I loved Jasper's ability to control people's emotions, but I felt really bad at the same time. If anyone else feels a huge amount of rage he would feel it too. Other people's emotions affect him tremendously.

After saying goodbye to my siblings I walked over to my biology classroom hoping everything would go okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Bella Swan walked into the room. The poor girl would have to sit next to me from now on since there were no open seats.

She walked past me to get to the teacher's front desk and then it hit me. I tried to control myself from getting up in the middle of class and killing her right there. Bella's blood was the best thing I had ever smelt. It took all of my strength and years of self-control to stay remained in my seat and not get up and have a taste of her miraculous blood.

She came over and sat next to me. I scooted as far away as I could.

I should just follow her home and kill her there, or I would have to kill her here and now and get all of the witnesses too. In reward to that I could have _her _blood.

But then I thought about Carlisle. I would not ruin everything he has built for us in Forks these past few years.

Blood.

Carlisle.

Kill.

Family's reputation.

Those 4 things went through my head the rest of the class. When the bell was about to ring I looked up at myself in the mirror. I was a complete monster, and I hated that. My eyes were a dark black and were raging with my animal instincts. I shuddered and looked way; I had to refrain from seeing myself like that.

Thirty minutes later the bell rang.

I was free.

I ran away like a coward from the evil human. I wanted to believe that she was the monster and for once I was the good guy. She was the horrible demon from hell that came to destroy me. I hate her.

I had to run and go somewhere to hunt. I could run to Denali and stay there a few days with Tanya and her family. But, first I must go change my class schedule. I walked into the main office.

_Oh, wow! It's another Cullen. All of their family is gorgeous! I wonder if he will go out with an older woman…_

I stared at her in disgust. All humans had horrible disgusting minds.

"Ms.Cope, may I please transfer biology classes? The one I'm in is much too easy for me."

"Oh wow, um. Lack of challenge? Most students want the easier classes… I'm sorry there is nothing open right now..."

"Could I please maybe switch hours? 6th period biology isn't that pleasing for me."

"No Edward. I'm sorry, its mid-year and all classes are full. But, anyway, are you doing anything special this weekend?" She batted her eyes at me. Absolutely _Disgusting._

"Okay, never mind Ms. Cope. I shall stay with 6th period biology." I completely ignored her last comment and rushed out the door.

My poor siblings were standing out in the rain waiting for me to unlock the Volvo.

**Rosalie:**___What the hell is wrong with you Edward!? Why do you leave me in all my beauty and glory standing out in the rain!?_

**Jasper: **_Wow, bro. What's wrong? Calm down for a second. You are killing me here!_

**Emmett: **_What the hell? He looks pissed. I should run…_

I got in the car and sped off. I felt so ashamed about my behavior to the receptionist, it was horrible. I could have at least given her a little slack. After all she is only human.

Rosalie sat down in the passenger seat and punched me in the arm. "Ouch, Rose. That really hurt!" I glared at her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME IN THE RAIN!" She looked away.

I rolled my eyes, and felt a wave of calmness go over me. "Thanks again Jazz."

**Jasper: **_No problem._

I rushed over to the house; I didn't even bother dropping them off in the driveway. As soon as I reached the forest I kicked them out and rushed away leaving Rosalie storming.

I started to rush towards Denali, but then realized how crushed Esme would be if I left without telling her. I picked up my phone and called Carlisle's office.

"Hello is Dr.Cullen there? I must speak with him right away."

"He is with a patient, sorry."

"This is his son. I'm sure he won't mind."'

She handed the phone to Carlisle.

"Edward? What do you want?"

"I must go to Denali for a while. I will explain everything later."

"Okay? Esme is going to be outraged."

"Yes, I know. Talk to you later." After that I hung up.

20 minutes later I was rushing past the border between Canada and the U.S. I didn't even bother getting the paper work from the house, because I figured I would be too fast to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to get to Denali because I wanted to arrive there with no human interruptions. The only time I stopped was to hunt a few small animals before I got to the house.

I finally got to the house and knocked on the door.

The Denali family was made up of a few vampires. They were all like us, "vegetarians", which meant they only fed on animals.

Tanya opened the door. Her warm topaz eyes were in shock.

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen. Kate and Irina, look who has come to visit."

**Tanya:**_ It's wonderful to see you again, my dear. Ever change your mind about us?_

I shuddered and shook my head. Tanya was like the mother figure of this coven. Heck, she was like a second mother to me. I could never imagine being married to my mother for the rest of eternity.

"EDWARD!" Kate and Irina came rushing over at the same time. I chuckled, because they both reminded me of how enthusiastic Alice is.

**Tanya:**_ Edward, come sit down. We haven't talked for a while._

"The rest of the family is out hunting in Paris."

"Oh what a shame." I frowned.

"Any way, Edward, tell us about your life in Washington."

"It has been…normal?" I couldn't think of the right word. Tanya sensed my distress.

**Tanya:**_ I'm guessing this isn't a casual visit, since the family isn't here._

I sighed and nodded.

"This totally isn't fair guys! I want to be included with the private conversation too! What's going on!?" Kate was always the one to whine, since she is younger.

I chuckled, but then frowned. I had just gotten over the stupid Bella Swan, but now they had to drag me back in again…it was cruel.

"We should go hunting. You look thirsty…"

I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. I was horrible, and I hated seeing myself as the monster I really was... I had dark black eyes, and dark circles under my eyes.

Kate wouldn't let go of me. "Me too!!" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Kate, you and I will go play a game while they go out. Okay?" Irina forced a fake smile.

**Irina: **_You better explain everything later, or I'm going to bite your head off._

She glared at me when I chuckled. She was just like Rosalie.

Tanya and I headed out of the house and ran until we were out of the two other younger sisters' hearing ranges.

"So, my darling Edward. Tell me what happened."

We walked a distance into the forest looking for something to attack. As this happened I knew I had to tell her my story about Bella, or else she would force me.

**Tanya: **_Well, you had quite a day yesterday haven't you? I would have loved to see the one and only Edward Cullen running away from a "big and bad" human._

She chuckled as I looked at her in disgust. "Tanya, this isn't funny at all."

"Oh yes it is Edward. It's hilarious. I should get Jasper to give me a tape of that."

I tightened my jaw. She didn't understand my problem… My ego had officially deflated.

But, what if the situation was not really that big… what if she just smelled good because I hadn't hunted in a while. I could probably understand that part, but what about her mind…

"Edward, you did say that the girl's mind was blocked from your ability. That is utterly strange." A look of confusion had taken over her face.

She spotted a bear in the distance. "Go ahead; you deserve it more than me after all you've been through."

I started to grind my teeth. "Oh, just be a good boy and go eat." She rolled her eyes.

My animal instincts kicked in automatically. I pounced at the bear, snapped its neck, punctured an opening in the neck, and started drinking its blood. It was the most delicious thing I had tasted in a while.

Tanya pounced at a little deer and started to have her dinner.

We started to walk back to the Denali house as she asked me a question.

"Now, my dearest Edward. How are you going to solve this problem?"

I hadn't thought of that. "I guess just feed more than normal. I don't think there is anything else left to do."

"Edward, you should just avoid her. Not just at school, but completely. You should just leave Forks and move up here."

I tightened my jaw and my nostrils flared. "There is no way we are leaving Forks. We have just gotten there two years ago. I'm not ruining my family's life for some little human."

"Edward, you are just trying to protect your ego." She snapped at me.

I gritted my teeth. "No I'm not. I just refuse to let that demon human come ruin my family."

"You are old enough to make your own decisions. Come up here and join out coven…"

I just sat on a tree trunk and tried to calm myself down. I'm guessing that Tanya forgot about my ability and started thinking to herself.

**Tanya: **_What if Edward feels more towards this girl than he believes? He has been alone for all of his existence. It's about time he fell in love with someone…_

I opened my eyes and stared and her in shock.

"Tanya! I will never fall in love with a human! You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But you have been alone for so long. You probably just say that, but deep down you really do love her."

"Do you see what you are saying Tanya!? Sure, I'm curious about her, but love? _Never._"

"Just admit it Edward."

"Alright, her I can't read her mind. What do you propose I do, my dear? Go back to Forks and talk to this gorgeous human? 'Hey Bella! Did you understand the Biology homework yesterday? Oh and by the way, I am in love you, Bella, because you are very curious. You know why, because your mind is the one mind I can't read. Why do you look so scared and shocked? Oh right, did I forget to tell you? My family is made up of six vampires including me and my gift is that I can read other people's minds. So do you want to get married? After we do, I'll damn your soul and turn you into a vampire also. Wait, I'll get my Volvo.' She would kill me!"

"Yeah, Edward if you did it like that she would!"

I stared at her in disbelief. She didn't care about my problems anymore.

"Edward Cullen, you need a mate. It would be perfectly fine if you had a human as one! But, if you don't want her, why not considering me?"

My mouth dropped open.

"FINE. I admit I do need a mate. But it's not going to be Bella, or you. You are like my mother, and I don't want to hurt the poor little human."

I ran off at an inhuman speed to the house and sat down. As soon as I did my phone rang. I looked ar the caller I.D.

Aww, crap. Its Esme!

I flipped open the phone. "Hello Mother."

"You are dead my son. Did you hear me? Dead. Do you have any idea how scared I was when your brothers and sisters came home teling me that you drove off with out telling anyone and that your eyes were…" I heard the anger and sorrow in her voice. For once Jasper could of helped this time.

"Mom, I'm sor-" I got cut off my her screaming.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. Don't you say sorry to me. You will be home tomorrow afternoon. Do you hear me? If you want time by yourself you can stay in your room and not drive off."

"Yes Esme."

"Alice wants to talk to you."

Tanya came through the door.

**Tanya: **_Edward whats wrong? I could hear Esme screeching at you from a mile away._

"Hi Edward! Whats wrong? Esme freaked out when you didn't come home."

"Hello my darling sister. You know that new girl at school, Bella Swan? Well she smells delicious. I had to get away."

"Wow, smells good and her mind is blocked off. Ineresting."I heard Emmett in the background "You know what, bro? I'll take care of Esme. You spend as much time as you would like up there in Denali."

"Nah, Emmett, I might as well get home before Esme kills Jasper with her rage." I was shocked to hear Jasper screaming with anger in the background.

"Okay. See you later." I hung up.

"Okay ladies. You heard my dear old mother. I shall see you again." I hugged all of them and ran off to hunt a bit more. I caught a few deer and a bear. After a few hours I hopped in my Volvo.

On the way back I stopped a few times to hunt. I didn't want to take any chances on killing the human when I got back to school.


End file.
